I Knew I Loved You
by hhlover101
Summary: I was broken. Smiles could no longer last decent seconds. I lost my way long ago. Then you came back into my life unexpectedly and that's when I knew my savior had came. You saved me, found me when I was bleeding out. I always knew I loved you- Eddie Duran *Reviews* New story.
1. Chapter 1

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Chapter 1: Life Changing Opportunities**

**A/N: Yes I know I have many other fanfics to update, but I had to get this story down. Those all will be update within the next 2 weeks except for Is It a Love out of Reach which is currently on hiatus. I have to finish some songs for my school talent show, and I have to focus on my studies and finals. Hope you guys stick with me even if I go long periods without updating this story and any of my stories. Hope you like the new story. And I came up with Loren's principal's name didn't remember the name of the one in the show.**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

"In order to reach the sufficient funds needed to get into Brown you need to do community service. That will exceed the maximum amount and they'll surely accept you in their school." Mr. Santiago said curtly. My mouth wanted to let out a frustrated sigh of stress, but then I figured there was no harm in helping out people in need. My legs crossed diagonally over my stomach, and as the same for my legs. I ran a hand through my air impatiently waiting for his next response. Silence filled the air immensely, and neither of us said a word.

"So where exactly do I have to volunteer at?" I asked skeptically. My thin eyebrows slight furrowing together.

"Well the local homeless shelter will surely bring up those credits, so I suggest you volunteer there. You start tomorrow." He said briskly, while letting spit come from his mouth as he exaggerates his words. I swiped away the unwanted spit and threw it off my hand in a fly.

"So what time do I have to be there tomorrow?"

"Right after school. Now Ms. Tate this is your last year here at this high school, and I recommend you volunteer at the shelter if you want to get into Brown. You only have to serve food and basically talk to the kids and parents there trying to help them out. Does that sound like a plan?" He said while having a trace of a smile plastered on his face.

"It sounds like a plan. I'll be there tomorrow." I smiled widely, and sprung up from my seat in his leather embellished chairs. My heart jumped up and down in joy, grateful for the opportunity provided. I could actually have my dreams come true. I could finally make my Mom proud of me. I hopped happily out of his stuffy office and skidded along the hallways. I needed to tell Melissa about everything. My thoughts and excitement where contained inside my head for the time being, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Helping people is one of my favorite things to do. I love seeing smile on people's faces knowing I put them there. My cheeks burned a bright infused red, while there were endless possibilities and outcomes awaiting me. I didn't know someone from my past was going to magically appear there. I had not the slightest clue what I had in store for me. I finally reached my lockers right next to Mel's after hopping down the hallways speedily, my feet densely tapping against the marble floor. I automatically clutched Mel's shirt tightly as soon as I saw her dark brown vivacious locks.

"Mel guess who's getting a chance to go to her dream school. Can you guess who?" I exclaimed impatiently waiting her response, while happiness belated me. Mel bit back a humorous laugh, and let a wide grin appear on the hemisphere of her face.

"I'm guessing by you over enthusiasm it's none other than Ms. Tate. So what exactly did Mr. Santiago say to you?"

"As long as I volunteer at the local homeless shelter I could exceed enough credits to get into Brown. I just need to do that one simple thing, and I'll get a guaranteed spot there." I enflamed with joy, and couldn't contain all my hidden smiles no longer. Mel heedlessly pulled me in for a hug, and patted me on the back gently.

"I'm so proud of you Loren, and I'm happy for you. After all that you've done you definitely deserve it. Your Mom will surely be proud of you, and if your Dad was still here I'm pretty sure he'd be proud of you too."

"Thanks Mel. And let's not get on the topic of my Dad, that's a subject left untouched. After he just left me and my Mom fending for ourselves I don't care about him anymore. Seeing he has little care for me." She looked at me apologetically, and immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Sorry about that Lo."

"It's okay." I said simply, hiding the pain within my tone. Nothing was okay. I'm not okay, but I will always play it off as I am happy. My heart ached for a father figure back in my life, but I didn't want to wish for something obviously not meant to come to reality. I'm tired of disappointment running a constant pattern in my life. It's time that I help myself.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I effortlessly tugged on my tethered, ripped, and dirty brown shirt. I bowed my head down avoiding contact with any other people in the room. My eyes clouded with tears, and I had little hope in finding a way out of this hell. My heart yearned for my normal life again, but faith had no intentions of returning it to me. I rubbed the still noticeable scar on my forehead, and winced at the painful memory. I felt the physical feeling of heartache find me, and there all my happiness washed away. I want to be normal again. I want to get out and see the world with my own two eyes. I only know the sight of those white brick tainted walls filled with muck and other unknown substances. The walls that keep me away from the real world. The wall that hold me, and captivate me in this hell. My mind trailed back to the thought of the day where my life was ruined. The day I lost myself. My lovely abode caught on fire one day when my Mom wasn't paying attention to the oven. We all barely made it out alive, and the only injury I endure was this still scar. The color turned from black to purple into instant seconds. I flinched in pain every time I touched it. Not because it was bruised, but because I didn't want to remember the past. I'm still stuck in that time. The time where everything in my life was great. The time where I was happy. Smiles can no longer last decent seconds. The only feeling I know is utter sadness. I'm broken. My mind's a mirage of dark thoughts. Hope nimbly fades away from mind. All my doubts proven to be correct.

Nothing last forever. Everything dies out. Unfortunately I couldn't face the reality settled in front of me. I wish I was stuck in a nightmare. I have to wake up from it all soon. This has to be a dream. This is not my life. I don't want it to be. Stuck in this homeless shelter wiped away of joy. Nutty people surround me, we barely get fed here, and my friends that I once had vanished. I had no one, except for my parents. I couldn't even look them in the eye. I felt guilty for all our misfortune. Is it my entire fault? I needed someone here for me. My parents are locked away in another part of the shelter and it's a rarity to see them anymore. It's just me, myself, and I. I go to sleep every night having the pain chew away at my heart. I look out the steel guarded window, and see nothing but grey. The sun wasn't delivering blazing streaks of orange as usual, but instead it was more eerie and grey. I could her rain droplets solemnly thud against the roof. And just like that they ran down the window. I traced my fingers over the patterns and wanted desperately to get out of here. I tapped on the glass aggressively and wished I could break free. My life's my own personal hell. I'm a mess. Screwed up emotionally, mentally, and physically. Tomorrow was the day that volunteers come into "help us", when they don't help us at all.

I let out a sigh of distress thinking about the despicable image of tomorrow. I didn't want to face the outsiders. I was embarrassed of myself. I missed the old days. I missed her. The girl I've always wanted back in my life.

Loren Tate.

**So they meet in the next chapter, sorry if there is mistakes didn't have much time to edit. Hope you liked**** Next chapter up very soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bianca**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Chapter 2: Sudden Memories**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Loren Tate.

And that's the only words that would keep me smiling. I remember everything about her. From her big brown eyes to her pretty smile. It's more than likely she forgot about me by now. I mean who wouldn't. I missed her though, and a lot too. She was my best friend back when we were little but now we drifted apart. After everything that took place I couldn't keep in touch with her anymore. She was willing to help us but I was to mad and frustrated at the time to accept. I rejected her offer and acted cruel to her which by all means I would take back any day. I wish I could see her again. To hear her voice would make my day. My Mom and Dad's career slowly started to plummet because of me. Growing up they needed to take care of more and I kept them away from work. Sometimes I feel like it's my entire fault. Everything seems to be my fault. I lost my best friend that cared for deeply. I couldn't even be in the same room as my parents. We were separated into different parts in the homeless shelter.

Every day I look back and see what I could change. The past is something that's remains untouched, there's no such thing as going back. After our house burnt down due to our lack of funds we got evicted for not paying all our loans. Our family wouldn't help us out, and some lived to far. This was our last resort. I remember the day everything took a turn for the worst. The media went crazy trying to get the first cover story about it. Before all this took place I was planning to do exactly what my parents did, but that dream was down the drain now. We've been her for almost a year now this was our home. I'm 21 now. I couldn't even celebrate my birthday in here, not even blowing out a candle on a simple cake. I'm mentally screwed up. My head is always a mixture of emotions. This place is like my own personal hell. The staff cares for us and attends to our needs, but we're kept away from the real world. Held back from chasing any aspirations we had.

I wish there was a way out, some sort of escape, but there wasn't. Even if we could get out we wouldn't know where to go. We wouldn't know what turn to make. I sighed heavily while fogging up the glass. I doodled on the window now that it was fogged up. I drew a smile. It was impossible to have one on my face so I drew one. I wiped it away rather quickly, while anger boiled inside me. I can't look forward to finding any happiness soon. I instead scribbled away making horrid drawings. The worst part about this place was you have no privacy. You have to share bunk beds and shower close enough to other people. It was a fairly nice shelter but the people in here freaked me out. Random people in the shelter have mental breakdowns sometimes and start going crazy. I had to share my small room with two other people. They were both men we got along fairly well. We didn't have much conversation with each other though. In my part of the shelter I did have on good friend though. His name was Ian.

His story goes back a while ago. He was the partying type of guy, wasting all his money on that and gambling. I felt bad for him but he brought it upon himself. He was the only member here that I got along with very well. We knew each other stories like the back of our hands. I was sitting by the room near our window with the view being covered by trees. I suddenly heard the clink of the door and it was one of the staff.

"Lunch is being served right now Mr. Duran." I nodded in compliment and stood up slowly. I walked with her out the door as she led me to the cafeteria. She made her way to the kitchen as I made my way to my usual table. Ian waved me over and I sat across from him. He already had his food in front of him. It was his favorite which was sloppy joes. We always get those on Wednesdays. He swallowed each bite down quickly like he was starving for weeks. You don't get fed that much here. I chuckled at his hunger.

"What's so funny mate?" He asked not amused by my laughter.

"Nothing you look funny when you were starving." He shrugged and continued to eat.

"I must be pretty hilarious then because I'm starving all the time." He said in between bites, and I laughed at his reply. Usually you serve yourself but instead the staff worker brought me my food. She winked at me as she left my tray in front of me. I saw her smile at me shyly before she walked off. I shook my head and started to scarf down my food.

"Whoa. I think the worker over there has got a crush on you." Ian said winking at me. I shook my head quickly.

"Maybe, but I'm not interested. I don't think this will be a good place to date anyone either."

"Yeah the only decent date you'll have is when we have movie night here." I nodded and agreed with his statement.

"So the volunteers are going to be coming starting tomorrow, are you excited about that?" Ian asked me while he was enthusiastic about the topic. I shrugged my shoulder briefly once again.

"Not really. They try to get to know us and help us. They don't know our story, and they don't know who we are. What's the point?" I said with complete bitterness. Ian held up his hands in defense.

"Well sorry just asking a question. I mean it's not really that bad. It's nice to talk to an outsider for once."

"I guess but still, I hate how they try to pretend to care." I said disgusted by some of the volunteers I met before. They don't care about us.

"Yeah it gets pretty annoying, but hey you never know who you might come across. Hey maybe your old girlfriend Loren will come here someday." Ian said casually. I kicked his leg under the stable and he yelped slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend she's was just a really good friend back before all this happened. I miss her a lot." I said with a hint of sadness of my voice, while wiping my face after finishing my food.

"I know. You must care about her a lot. I mean after all this time you never forgot about her. That says something right there. Did you have feelings for her before all this happened?" I felt like I swallowed a huge lump after he asked that question. I felt nerves tangle my insides.

"Well umm… I don't know I guess."

"So that's a yes." Ian stated scraping up his food. I thought about the topic for a while. Maybe I did have feelings for her before we left. But they weren't that strong. I was extremely happy with her all the time though. She was just a really good friend to me that was all. I was brought back down to earth and continued to talk to Ian until lunch was over. We went on and on rambling about random things. The moment I was dying to miss though was meeting the volunteers tomorrow. That was something I was not looking forward to. I would try to find any way to get out of that one.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I unlocked the door to my house after Melissa dropped me off at my house. I could see the beautiful white cream colored walls with a flower pattern outside. Our flowers in our front garden were growing out beautifully. I smiled knowing we managed to stay intact like this after my Dad left. My Mom and I pulled it together and here we are. We manage to have a small yet cozy home, and we are both doing well in life. I finally unlocked the door with my keys and walked into our house. As soon as I settled everything down on the counter. I saw an arrangement of violet and blue flowers on the counter. I decided to take a peek at who they were from. I read the card attached with it and my heart jumped in joy.

"_Congratulations on your big accomplishment. Happy you have the chance to get into you dream school. So proud of you beautiful. By the way a little birdy told me (Melissa was the one)."_ I smiled reading the last part saying it was from Cameron. After being his personal tutor for a while we started to get to know each other more. He was a really nice and sweet guy, and might I add he was quite the looker. I started to like him soon after, but my feelings weren't that strong yet. What he sent me was really sweet though. Today at school he tried to ask me something but I was too occupied with Mr. Santiago our principal. In the back of my mind I really wished someone else was here to celebrate with me, but I kept it to myself. Meanwhile I couldn't wait to tell my Mom the big news. I heard her walking out of her room with her heels clinking away. She gave me a big hug then led me to the couch. We both plopped down and started to talk about our days. Her job as Jake Madsen's receptionist wasn't as hectic today.

"How was your day thought sweetie?" My Mom asked me.

"It was really great, well considering I got the opportunity of a lifetime." I said hinting onto her. She shook my arm wanting me to tell her the news.

"Well what happened?"

"I talked to Mr. Santiago about what else I needed to do to guarantee a spot at Brown. He said I was an excellent student, but one more thing would help me get into my dream school. So starting tomorrow after school I get to volunteer at the homeless shelter. With those extracurricular activities I'll be guaranteed a spot. And he said he would make sure to put in a good word." I said excitedly.

"That's amazing sweetie!" My Mom exclaimed in the same tone.

"Thank you Mom. It took a lot of work but it was worth it."

"I'm so proud of you. You're the best daughter any Mom could have." She said squeezing my arm proud of me.

"Thank you Mom. You're the one who raised me though."

"I love you Loren."

"I love you too Mom." We gave each other a tight hug and pulled away after a few seconds. I told her I was exhausted after today and needed to go lay down for a few. She said okay and went off into the kitchen to cook my favorite dish, in cause of celebration. I was excited she would be cooking me some lasagna. As soon I walked into my bedroom I plopped down on my bed. I felt the comfort of the sheets under me and I felt relaxed more than usual. I looked up at my M.K. poster I still had. I missed them. I frowned for a brief moment, and pulled out my pocket from my phone. I had two new texts. One was from Cameron telling me congratulations again, and another was from a mystery person. They told me congratulations on all my accomplishments, and there was more to come from there. It didn't have no initials or anything on it. I was always left skeptical after those texts, but let the curiosity fade quickly. I would find out soon. With that I resumed to lying down and feeling relieved. For once I feel alive.

One person was on my mind still. I didn't want them to be but they were. I decided to go along with and remember old memories. My heart ached but I tried to hide it away as my Mom called out dinner was almost ready. I couldn't wait for tomorrow though. It would be nice trying to help others out and show them there are people who actually care out there. I wasn't fully aware all the outcomes tomorrow would hold though.

**I know it's long overdue but I hope this chapter explained more and I hoped you liked. I'll be updating this story more now that I have more inspiration. Thanks for reading would love to hear some feedback. I appreciate it and sorry for any mistakes going to Universal Studios tomorrow and I don't have time to edit. You remember that one-shot I wrote called All It Took Was Faith? Well I have really good ideas going for it but I've gotten little feedback if I should continue so I would really appreciate it If I got some more, thanks:)**

**Sincerely, **

**Bianca**

**Twitter: BiancaAguilar15**


End file.
